


Kaiba is a Giant Dragon Nerd (but I'm Okay With That)

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [40]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey is okay with the fact that Kaiba is a giant dragon nerd (but maybe not so much about some other things).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiba is a Giant Dragon Nerd (but I'm Okay With That)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted September 22, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/130403.html).  
> Challenge Name and Number: #051, Dragons
> 
> There is an excessive use of parentheses in this drabble. (Hope that doesn't bother anyone.)

The first time Joey went to Kaiba Land, he was a bit overwhelmed by the number of Blue Eyes White Dragons there were. A Blue Eyes arcade, a Blue Eyes cineplex, Blue Eyes roller coasters, Blue Eyes monorail, Blue Eyes statues, Blue Eyes plushies, Blue Eyes ice cream... There were frickin' Blue Eyes White Dragons _everywhere_.

But then he discovered just how great the rides were (The Blue Eyes Jet Coaster? _AWESOME_.) and he sorta forgot about it.

It was only a day later that he realized what a giant _nerd_ Kaiba was. He also realized that if Kaiba wasn't so stinkin' rich (and kinda noble, he guessed, for letting kids to go there free on Childrens' Day and all) the obsessive nature would be downright freaky. (Well, freakier.) And when he thought about it, if Kaiba wasn't so damn good looking, he'd be just as... off-putting... as Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor.

But when that particular thought popped into his head, he had to stop for a moment. Kaiba, hot? That thought was a bit weird and afterwards it was kinda awkward (for him) every time he saw Kaiba. (Though he was pretty sure that even if Kaiba knew that, he wouldn't give a damn about what Joey felt... but at the same time he guessed that Kaiba would probably also get all big-headed and smug about it.)

The thoughts kinda worried him and he wasn't about to go and spill the beans about it. Ever.

So when Kaiba cornered him (alone) on the roof one day, it was a bit nerve-wracking and a bit thrilling at the same time.

"What's with you lately?" Kaiba asked, his forehead all screwed up from the quizzical look on his face. "No more yapping? No more barking? What? Did you get neutered or something?"

"Screw you, Kaiba," he said (kinda regretting the word choice there). "I just don't feel like fightin' with you all the damn time."

Kaiba pouted (okay, maybe 'pouted' was too cute of a word, Joey thought). "Well, that's no fun."

"Too bad. Listen - I gotta go back; class is starting."

"Since when were you ever punctual getting to class?"

Joey groaned. "Then make your point already, Moneybags."

Kaiba reached out and brushed Joey's chin with a long, elegant finger. "Don't ignore me any more." And with that, he passed by Joey and left.

Joey's heart was pounding in his chest and he let out a giant, frustrated breath.

"What the hell!"


End file.
